


Her Diamonds

by virusq



Series: Playlist Pairings (Joker/Shepard) [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Mass Effect 2, Rob Thomas, Scars, Songfic, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the light of the moon<br/>She rubs her eyes<br/>Sits down on the bed and starts to cry<br/>And there's something less about her<br/>And I don't know what I'm supposed to do<br/>So I sit down and I cry too<br/>And don't let her see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Diamonds

Commander Shepard collapses on her couch and cries, her uniform hanging loosely around her tiny frame. She paws at her face to hide the tears, but it’s completely ineffectual. All he can do is wrap and arm around her and pretend he’s not horrified by the concept of the strongest woman he knows unraveling before him. 

Every leader worth their salt mourns the loss of good soldiers, but no one expects to survive their friends and family. She’s lost more than he can imagine, including herself. Her cybernetics scare her more than she’d readily admit. The whole breakdown started with a side comment about sub-dermal LEDS. The realization that her scars, her memories, were wiped from her being shocked her. How can she lead a resistance if she can’t even find herself in the mirror. Who would possibly trust a girl and a cripple to lead them against immortal constructs?

He tells her it’ll work out, that everything’s alright, and nothing will stop them, but the assurance rings hollow. She’s far too convincing when she puts her mind to it and, tonight, her own worst enemy is herself.

He pulls her close and kisses her shoulder.

The worst is yet to come.


End file.
